


The Price of Power

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Gen, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Heaven decimated and Abaddon free to do as she will, Sam knows there's only one option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Power

The pain washes through his veins, but there's a sick sort of glee in it. It isn't his—it doesn't come from him, because Sam Winchester would never find this to be a reason to smile. When he looks up and sees the hundreds—no, _thousands_ —of falling angels, there's a little voice in the back of his brain that whispers _now you know what it feels like, all of you._ He hates it. He hates that he knows exactly where it comes from.

He hates the moment he realizes that the owner of the voice is his only chance at stopping the events he sees coming toward them, closer and closer every day, boiling underneath his skin. He sees flashes of broken buildings, of hardened warriors, of Dean with new scars and a diamond will, cold and hard and untouchable. He sees Cas, and knows without a doubt that Castiel was human there—as he must be now. 

There is no one left to stop the plots of Crowley or Abaddon (and the crimson queen will naturally be furious, Sam is sure, and out for his blood). There are no angels left except those no longer attached to heaven.

There are two angels left, buried far below the surface of the earth. 

Sam knows how to get to them.

And he doesn't want to. He knows he'll let it all come down to the finish line before he tries it. But in a world where their only salvation is a smear of ash and blood, made to be used against a vengeful wraith alight with power, they'll need more than that. They'll need more than what they have.

A soldier will only ever answer to their commander.

And if push comes to shove, Sam knows he will have to be the one to free Lucifer first. He will have to buy himself those few moments of time. He'll have to plead, to beg, to ruin everything, just for the chance that the devil might listen to him first. Might listen to him _instead_ _._

Braced against the back of the Impala, Sam closes his eyes and apologizes to Dean one more time.

Because if letting Lucifer in is the price of keeping his world, his friends, his _family_ safe—

—it's a price Sam will gladly pay.

And he knows it's a payment that Lucifer will happily accept.


End file.
